


of monsters and beasts and the horrifying realization you are Not human anymore

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Darkness, Horror, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: Let’s imagine for a moment that you are standing and the world around you is completely dark. The darkness comes from your eyes shut tight and no light is leaking through. In this darkness, there’s nothing here that can hurt you and there’s nothing here you are afraid of. And you are at peace because this darkness between your eyes and your eyelids has never betrayed you thus far. It is the only darkness that you could ever truly find your peace in because it is the only darkness that you can truly comprehend.
Kudos: 1





	of monsters and beasts and the horrifying realization you are Not human anymore

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning for these few things: darkness, things clawing at you from the dark, things growing and going into places like eyes ears and cuts,  
>  i cant think of other stuff that would need a warning so if you can think of one please tell me :)

Let’s imagine for a moment that you are standing and the world around you is completely dark. The darkness comes from your eyes shut tight and no light is leaking through. In this darkness, there’s nothing here that can hurt you and there’s nothing here you are afraid of. And you are at peace because this darkness between your eyes and your eyelids has never betrayed you thus far. It is the only darkness that you could ever truly find your peace in because it is the only darkness that you can truly comprehend.

And as you’re standing in the darkness you take a deep breath and you realize with a spark of fear that there is no air around you. As you take a breath your lungs are filled with something that feels like water and blood and is a liquid can’t quite place. And as you open your eyes to frantically see why there is no air you come to the horrifying realization that your eyes were never closed, and have always been open to the void in front of you. No matter how much you struggle to look around there is no light here there is only the inky black void. 

Whether it has been in the dark depths of your nightmares or the bare surface of your dreams, you’ve been here before. You want to scream but the liquid void you find yourself in gives you no relief in hearing yourself scream. This place is nothing short of horrifying, but it’s more familiar than being trapped in your own head. 

And as you look down do you realize that you’re feeling something else other than the status you feel something coming up swirling across all of your limbs pulling you and dragging you further and further down. They feel like the tentacles octopi and horrors of the deep have strewn across their deep-sea bodies. They feel like slime and darkness and ink that is crawling up your arms and legs. 

You sit in the darkness and remember the beasts that old stories hold, monsters that destroy the lives and villages of innocent men and women and you thought they were just the monsters people said they were. It never occurred to you that maybe those same beasts were the once the people you talked too everyday. The ones you laughed and cried with. The idea that those things were once human scares you so much more than the darkness.

Did they feel like this before they became those things?

The tentacles wrap around your face and you are sure that this is what the monsters felt before they become the beasts they are. The tentacles wrap more and more and you feel them going inside of you through cuts and scrapes and your ears and nose and mouth and after a while, you can feel them sliding their way into you through your eyes. 

You couldn’t see anything before but, now you know what nothingness really looks like. 

The tentacles wrap around your bones and break them, pulling them apart and reshaping and reforming them, tearing them apart and mangling them until you know for sure you look nothing like who you were before. Your teeth fall out and you feel sharper ones growing in wrong, too big too sharp for your body. You’re reminded of anglerfish deep in trenches of the ocean. You feel cuts long your being and your wonder if you’re destined for the ocean too. A lifetime as a beast that lurks beneath the waves. 

The tentacles wrap around your mind last, you wonder if its a mercy or a curse, having to feel everything that happened to you, but you also never see what you were turned into. You feel the inky darkness slip into your head and you know that you are never going to be yourself again. You feel yourself fading, you can’t feel the tentacles wrapped around your mind and bones anymore. 

This is a mercy, you decide, as you slip away, you just want this to be over with, you just want to actually close your eyes and rest.

  
  
  


Let’s imagine for a moment that you are standing and the world around you is completely dark.

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont like 2nd person then die ig (/j)


End file.
